1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to indicator alarms and more particularly pertains to a new package-mounted sensor for alerting a user of a condition in which a package is being subjected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of indicator alarms is known in the prior art. More specifically, indicator alarms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art indicator alarms include U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,174; U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,796; U.S. Patent Des. 282,243; U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,029; U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,530; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,084 which are all incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the package-mounted sensor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a user of a condition in which a package is being subjected.